


[podfic] Another Word for Hope

by oakleaf



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: maybe (adv): 1. perhaps, possibly; 2. neither yes nor no; 3. allowing for hope where ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would deny it--Podfic ofAnother Word for Hopeby inkandpaperhowl.Length 12:38. Author's summary above.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Another Word for Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Word for Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053188) by [inkandpaperhowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpaperhowl/pseuds/inkandpaperhowl). 



> This was recorded as part of VoiceTeam 2020 for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell, for the week 1 challenge "Anthology" (posted during amnesty), which asked for works on a theme. This belongs to the "Hope" anthology.
> 
> Thank you to inkandpaperhowl for their permission to record their work!

**This is a podfic of _Another Word for Hope_ by inkandpaperhowl**

### Details

Length: 12:38

### Streaming & Download

Download:  
[as mp3 from Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/another-word-for-hope-rogue-one-podfic/another%20word%20for%20hope.mp3)

### Credits

#### Music

Majestic Hills by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4013-majestic-hills  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/ 

Love Love Love (Feat Vir McCoy) by Heather Christie and Vir McCoy  
[From the Free Music Archive](Heather_Christie__Vir_McCoy_-_Stars_That_Fall_-_08_Love_Love_Love_Feat_Vir_McCoy)  
Licence: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ 

#### Cover art

Made on [Pixlr X](https://pixlr.com/x/) using the following stock images from Unsplash 

  * [Via Lactea on a starry night](https://unsplash.com/photos/naJwfMcJ1XU)



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please also leave comments/kudos with the author!


End file.
